Daddy
by cactus452
Summary: The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy' A selection of Carlisle/Alice father/daughter moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight.**

**A.N. I am having the worst time with writers block at the moment so I have decided to put aside the stories I'm trying to write and have some fun with some one-shots. I'm going back to Carlisle/Alice father/daughter fics. I'll probably keep them all in one story but they will be one-shots. Feel free to make requests for scenes you would like to see.**

**This one came to me after reading the partial draft of Midnight Sun, so be warned of spoilers.**

**Taking sides.**

Carlisle sat in the lounge trying to take his mind off the events of today.

"Why's everyone mad at me?"

He lifted his head up as Alice came and flopped down on the sofa next to him. He chuckled a little at the slight pout on her face as she folded her arms with a huff.

Putting down the book he had been trying to read he turned to look at her.

"No one is mad at you Alice." he said calmly.

"Yes they are." she huffed stubbornly "Edward and Rosalie and Emmett and…Jasper." sadness washed over her face and Carlisle's jaw tensed, it was lucky for Jasper he was out hunting.

"Edward's just confused by what's happening, he needs time to figure everything out. He has a lot to deal with but he'll come around." Carlisle smiled "After all it's meant to be. Right?"

Alice gave a small smile of her own thinking about her future friendship with Bella.

"Rosalie." Carlisle sighed "Well you know what she's like and Emmett is siding with her to make his own life easier but he's not mad at you."

He paused as Alice's face fell again as they reached the part that was really upsetting her.

"And as for Jasper."

Alice looked up at him hesitantly.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly "Alice he couldn't be mad at you even if her wanted to be."

He wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulder giving her a little squeeze.

"He's mad I didn't side with him." She mumbled

Carlisle shook his head "No Alice, he made his decision based on his old life he thought he was doing the right thing to protect us and now he just needs some time to work through this and realise he was wrong."

Alice stared at her hands for a while.

"He didn't even ask if I wanted to go hunting with him." she mumbled dejectedly.

Carlisle sighed heavily "Maybe he thought you wouldn't want to go, after all you did go with Esme last night."

He was trying to make her feel better but it seemed to have the opposite affect.

"But he always asks, even if I only went hunting earlier that day. I told you he's mad at me."

Oh to be a human father, Carlisle thought longingly.

What he wouldn't give to be able to side with Alice now. Tel her all the usual clichés of how she was better off without him, he wasn't worth crying over and she could do better.

That way he could make Jasper pay for hurting his little girl.

Unfortunately he couldn't because he was Jasper's father as well and he had to look at this from both sides.

He was pretty certain Jasper was avoiding Alice because he felt he'd let her down by threatening to kill the first real friend Alice would get.

All he could do was hug Alice tighter and try to reassure her until Jasper got home.

"You know you'll work through this and be stronger because of it. You can talk when he gets back and by tomorrow it will all be forgotten."

"I know that." Alice said leaning into him "I just don't like him being upset with me."

Carlisle chuckled "Oh Alice no one can stay upset with you for long."

She giggled a little.

"For what it's worth." Carlisle continued sitting up so he could look at her directly "I'm very proud of you Alice, for standing up for what you believe in." he smiled at her "And for getting Jasper to change his mind, he wouldn't have listened to me."

Alice deflated again with a sigh and Carlisle hugged her tightly "Everything will be fine Alice. You know it will."

She nodded "I just wish he'd come home." she whispered.

Carlisle took a deep breath "He will." he reassured again trying to think of something to take her mind off Jasper "How much have you seen of Bella?" he asked curiously.

She grinned happily at him, this was obviously a good subject change.

"Not much. With Edward unwilling to just admit how he feels some things are still hazy, uncertain."

Carlisle shook his head "One hundred years and he's finally found his mate, only for her to be a human who's blood is almost unbearably tempting to him."

Alice rolled her eyes "Yeah, Rosalie was right it's very typically Edward." her face fell again "I know he's mad with what I saw but I can't help it, it's not like I can always help what I see."

"I know Alice." Carlisle said with a smile. "Edward will come to terms with everything. You just need to learn to be patient."

Alice bit her lip guiltily "Yeah it's hard waiting for things to happen sometimes."

Carlisle shook his head and laughed "Alice for someone who can see everything's going to work out you worry far too much."

Letting forth a giggle Alice sat up hugging Carlisle "Thanks daddy." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping up and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you off?"

She bit her lip "Jasper will be home in five minutes, I need to change so it doesn't look like I've been moping all night."

Carlisle shook his head with a smile as Alice disappeared, as much as he loved her he really found her difficult to understand at times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**This was a request from xMissCullenx** **Hope you like. X**

**Innocence**

Carlisle's pov

I paused at the doorway looking through to where Alice was playing with Renesmee.

My granddaughter's giggles rippled through the air as Alice tickled her.

Even though Nessie was mature beyond her years she still enjoyed being treated like a little girl at times and the childlike innocence that shone on her face made me smile.

It was a perfect scene yet at the same time I felt a small amount of regret rise in me. I would have given anything to have moments like this with Alice.

I smiled as I tried to imagine Alice as a little girl, she would have had long hair tied back in pigtails. Gazing up at me with big eyes and the same innocent smile she had now.

Of course she still would have been filled with the same hyperactive energy, but there would have been quiet moments as well when I would have read her stories.

"Grandpa." Renesmee squealed when she spotted me.

I broke from my musings and smiled as the small warm body of my granddaughter attacked me in a hug.

"Hello Nessie." I smiled hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked her brown eyes curious.

She was always asking questions, wanting to know about anything and everything.

"Not much." I answered.

That answer wasn't satisfactory for Renesmee. She frowned and placed her hand against my cheek showing me the thoughtful look that had been on my face when she'd first spotted me.

"I was just thinking."

She gave me a long look then decided I wasn't going to give her the answers she desired and went back to Alice.

"We were playing hunting." Nessie informed me.

Alice laughed "Yep, Nessie here is a nice juicy lion I was just about to enjoy before you interrupted us."

I smiled, this was one of Nessie's favourite games, it was mainly thanks to Jacob we played it so much because it helped Nessie realise she had to hunt animals like the rest of us rather than living of the donated human blood I had been getting for her when she was a baby.

"It's a good thing Edward's not her." I told Alice.

He was a little overprotective of his daughter and watching Alice stalk her probably would have given him a heart attack.

Alice just shrugged rolling her eyes then leapt at Nessie again who giggled happily as Alice lifted her off the ground.

I chuckled as well.

"What games did you enjoy when you were little Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked innocently.

The atmosphere in the room fell slightly, it's not that we were trying to keep anything from her but it had been agreed not to divulge too many details of our pasts to Nessie before she was older, especially the darker aspects.

Alice's face had fallen but she quickly rearranged it as Nessie looked up at her.

"I'm not sure Nessie." she said slowly.

Nessie suddenly grinned "I bet it was dress up."

Alice smiled wider "Probably was."

I tried to smile as Nessie looked over at me but the sadness in Alice's eyes was upsetting me.

"Hey Nessie why not go see if Grandma's remembered to make those cookies for Jake and the pack." I said as a way of occupying her.

Her face broke into a bright smile at the mention of Jake and she happily skipped from the room to track down Esme.

"Are you ok?" it was a silly question really but what else could I ask?

Alice smiled sadly "Yeah, that just took me off guard a bit." her nose wrinkled in annoyance "I hate I can't see her."

"Alice" I began but she shook her head.

"Carlisle I'm fine, I mean hardly any of us can still remember our childhoods right?"

I nodded in confirmation, all I could really remember of my human life were the parts I'd thought about after my change and most of those were the last couple of years before I'd been bitten, my childhood was just a murky blur.

"it's nice being able to pretend with Nes." she said making me frown in confusion.

"What do you mean Alice?"

She shrugged and shuffled a little embarrassed "When I play with her sometimes I can pretend I'm little as well." she sighed sadly "That sounds stupid doesn't' it."

I just smiled and stepped forward to wrap her in my arms.

"No Alice that doesn't sound stupid, do you want to know a secret?" I asked keeping her tight in my arms I felt her nod against my chest.

"Sometimes when I watch you playing with her I imagine you as a little girl, sometimes I wish I could have had moments like that with you and the others, I could be a proper father."

She giggled and pulled back "Carlisle you are a proper father."

I sighed sadly "I've missed so much though."

Alice rolled her eyes "Yeah and the cherry on top is you're going to be stuck with eight teenagers for eternity."

I chuckled "How is it you can always make me feel better, even when I'm supposed to be comforting you?"

Her grin widened "It's what I do."

"Grandpa." Nessie returned hugging a large book to her chest, a book of fairytales Jasper had brought her "Will you read to me?" she asked with big pleading eyes like Alice always used on me.

I glance down at Alice "Did you teach her that?"

Alice bit her lip "No."

I didn't believe her for a second.

"Ok Nessie, what do you want me to read?" I asked taking the book off her.

She pulled Alice down onto the floor next to her.

"How about little red riding hood?" Alice asked innocently "You know with the big bad wolf." she teased.

Nessie huffed at her folding her arms.

Alice giggled and pulled Nessie onto her lap both looked up at me expectantly.

And I couldn't keep the massive smile off my face as I flipped through the book before settling on Cinderella.

The little girl locked away and treated badly before she met her prince charming.

It had to be really.

* * *

**AN. Sorry updates are a bit slow but I am writing these as I get ideas so please keep your suggestions coming. On that note I know I've had a few requests for a scene from when Alice returns from Volterra in New Moon and I am working on that it is just taking me while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. had a lot of requests for this it's a scene after Alice gets back from Italy in New Moon.**

**Sacrifice**

Carlisle's pov

The sight and sounds of the airport disappeared as my eyes found the familiar tousled bronze hair making it's way towards us, my fingers tightened around Esme's for a second before the crowds parted and there was Edward supporting Bella, relief washed through me.

In my peripheral vision I saw Alice making her way over to Jasper who stood a little away from us.

The ache that had taken residence in my chest from the moment I'd found out about Edward's decision eased now they were all safe.

I just stared at Edward as Esme embraced Bella, I tried not to think about how hard it had been these past few months without him but unfortunately a few thoughts slipped through. He winced a little his eyes remorseful as they locked with mine before Esme threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Bella." I said turning to her, the poor girl looked exhausted "We owe you."

"Hardly." she mumbled, modest as ever.

Esme and Edward helped her to the car park and I looked over at Alice, she was still gazing lovingly up at Jasper and I saw a slight glint of guilt in her eyes knowing what she had put him through going to Volterra alone.

I'll admit it hadn't been a fun couple of days for any of us but Jasper had just completely shut down, staring unblinking at his phone until we had received the call we had been waiting for letting us know they were all safe.

I sighed sadly, I needed my own assurance Alice was alright but I turned away to follow the others. I had time and Jasper needed her more than I did right now.

I kept my eyes focused on the road as I drove home, Esme shuffled restlessly in the seat next to me her eyes flickering to the back seat, I knew she wanted to talk to Alice as well but we had little chance at them moment.

Jasper had her pinned to his chest, arms locked tight around her. His head was buried in her neck and I could here the low rumble of voices but couldn't pick out any specific words.

Esme shifted again and I took her hand soothingly, we'd both just have to be patient, Jasper wasn't letting her go any time soon.

I kept myself busy helping Esme clean the dust from the house, I couldn't be selfish Jasper needed time with Alice, but I needed to know she was ok.

After a few hours it all got too much and I did something I hardly ever did and interrupted them.

Alice had obviously already seen my decision because she was mumbling reassuring words to Jasper as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." her soprano voice called.

I slowly entered letting my guilt flow freely so Jasper could sense how much I hated doing this. I'm not sure if it registered with him however, because his eyes were glued on Alice.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

She smiled nodding and rolled off the bed coming to my side, her fingers trailed over Jaspers arm as she moved and I felt another wave of guilt crash over me as his eyes followed her.

"I'm sorry." I said as we headed towards my office.

Alice smiled up at me "It's ok. I know I need to talk to you, tell you what happened." her voice took on a strange tone and I looked over to see her smile had fallen, she looked scared.

"Alice?"

Her head shot up and her smile returned as I gave her a questioning look, she didn't fool me for a second.

Sighing I led her to the small sofa in my office and sat us down.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She shuddered and I instinctively wrapped an arm around her tiny trembling shoulders in comfort.

"Alice?" I asked again when she failed to respond.

"They just…. I mean I know he's….God Carlisle it was horrible." she sobbed out turning so she could bury her head in my chest.

I held her tight as she just trembled waiting until she was ready to explain.

"I just kept seeing him die." she finally whispered.

Everything seemed to go blank as I took in what she'd just said.

I had imagined Edward's death myself I'll admit but for Alice, to actually witness what would happen if she failed to reach him in time. I hadn't even considered how that might affect her, I hadn't really considered she would have suffered like that and I didn't know what to say.

"He's safe, he's alright." I assured her "You saved him, you stopped all that."

She moved slightly crawling onto my lap, both my arms held her tight and I was grateful I had gone against my better judgement and interrupted her and Jasper.

Alice very rarely let go of her emotions like this around Jasper, because she hated putting him through the added anxiety of having to feel what she did, but sometimes she needed to.

"How did you manage to live there?" she asked "How could you stand it?"

I sighed and shook my head thinking about it "I was young Alice."

I almost smiled.

"I don't know, I always tried to avoid the aspects of life there I disagreed with, I was lonely and I enjoyed talking with Aro about the arts but I knew I would never be truly happy there and that's why I left."

She shuddered again and my arms tightened around her.

"I thought they were going to kill us." she whispered "It's stupid because I knew that wasn't Aro's intent, he'd never waste mine or Edward's talents but…" She trailed of wriggling closer to my offered comfort.

She started taking deep even breaths obviously trying to control the rising panic as she let her mind wander to other possible outcomes that could have come to pass.

"What would have happened if we hadn't come home?" she asked in such a quiet voice I was certain she hadn't meant for me to hear it, but I did and the thought sent ice cold fear through me.

I didn't want to think about that. I could hardly comprehend the risk she had taken going alone to Volterra, if Bella hadn't reached Edward in time, if the Volturi had seen Alice as an accomplice.

I shook my head clearing the images I was being assaulted by.

"You are home, you are all safe." I said loudly and firmly "It's over now Alice, you're safe." I said calmer and felt the tension in her ease slightly.

We stayed in silence for a while then and I just let my presence calm her as she stayed wrapped in my arms.

Alice sighed heavily and I looked down at her with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I know he wants to keep Bella human, I understand he wants her to have a normal life, but where do you draw the line that it just isn't logical anymore. Bella wants it, so it's not like we'd be going against her wishes. I know I sound selfish but what price do we have to pay for Edward's stubbornness?"

I thought about that long and hard, in many ways I agreed with Edward, for what Bella wanted she might not be aware just how much she could lose.

Was there a line I wouldn't cross in my belief in the sanctity of human life?

As I looked down at Alice curled up in my lap I realised there was.

If Bella wished to be changed, if she had considered all her options and still wanted to become like us I would agree, because I had almost lived through the alternative, I had almost lost Edward and Alice and that is something I would never risk again. That was the line I wouldn't cross.

"You still see her as one of us?" I asked.

Alice nodded "I did even after we left." she sighed "That's the thing Edward fails to realise he couldn't change it because it was never his decision, it is, and always has been Bella's."

I nodded slowly, my final confirmation, if Bella still wished for it I would agree.

I hugged Alice tight for a second.

"I'm so glad you're home." I whispered to her.

* * *

**That one was really hard to write so i hope you all enjoyed it. x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**This one is very short and I'm not overly happy with it but I felt bad not updating for so long, the only problem is I have ideas but am having a hard time writing them down.**

**This is going to be a WIP for a long time as it's just a bunch of one shots and I'll add to it whenever I get a new idea.**

**Fathers day**

"All those kids of your's, what have they got you Carlisle?" Doctor Sanders asked during a brief reprise from work.

Carlisle shook his head with a smile, it was always the same wherever he went.

"We don't really celebrate fathers day." he said knowing the reaction before it happened.

"What? The one day your kids have to spoil you and do as they're told and you don't make the most of that?"

Carlisle just shrugged, not celebrating fathers day was hardly the most unusual thing about his family.

It was an unspoken agreement to celebrate mothers day simply because of Esme's need to be a mother but they had just never bothered with fathers day, it wasn't important, like celebrating birthdays wasn't important.

As he arrived home later that day he noticed Alice and Jasper heading out.

He waved with a smile at the two newest members of his family, they hadn't even been with them a year yet.

Jasper nodded back, Alice seemed rather nervous as she gave a small smile before puling Jasper into the trees.

Carlisle frowned for a second at her strange behaviour before heading inside, Esme greeted him with a kiss and he made his way up to his office.

Placing his briefcase down he noticed a small white envelope on his desk, his name written on the front in a delicate script, opening it he pulled out a small hand made card on the front was a symbol meaning father.

Inside was a simple message.

_Daddy,_

_Thank you for giving me the chance to be your daughter. _

_Love Alice._

His eyes burned with phantom tears and a smile broke across his face as he slowly traced the words with his finger.

His very first fathers day card.

"Thank you Alice." he whispered softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Ok, finally got around to finishing this one, I know a lot of you wanted a scene from when Alice finds out about her past and it seems I have been working on it forever so I hope it's ok.**

* * *

**Past and future**

Carlisle's pov

I sat at the kitchen counter flipping through the file Alice had deposited there on her return.

She had just arrived back suddenly earlier that day, no smile, no friendly hello, nothing. All she had done was wander in lightly place the brown folder on the side and then head upstairs without a word.

Jasper had shook his head as he followed her, a look of pain on his face that he couldn't help Alice when she was feeling so…

I'm not even sure how she would feel, I wasn't sure how I would feel.

Ever since she had heard the message from James she had known her parents sent her top the asylum, but having all the information now in front of her was entirely different.

"What does it say?" Esme asked coming to stand behind me.

I shook my head "According to the few records she could find her parents sent her there when she was 15." I sighed sadly "Rather than admit that though they just pretended she was dead."

I flung the death certificate down angrily.

Esme gave a gasp of horror "They'd rather she had been dead?" she asked.

I reached up to squeeze her hand where it rested on my shoulder.

I was horrified by that but I knew Esme would see it as an act of pure evil.

As if on cue I heard a small angry hiss escape my wife.

"I suppose they just didn't want to deal with it." I flipped through a few more pages "It doesn't say why they sent her there, not really, just a small sentence saying it wasn't safe for her to be among normal people." I clenched my teeth together tightly "Like there was something wrong with her so they just hid her away."

I pushed the file away angrily unable to read anymore.

"I have seen so much cruelty in this world." I said sadly "But I just can't understand this. I know she doesn't remember being human but she can't have been that different. Alice doesn't have a bad bone in her body, how could anyone…" I trailed off.

Esme's arms extended to wrap around my neck "I don't know." she whispered "But they are damn lucky I can't get to them." she added angrily.

We lapsed into silence my eyes flickered to the file now and again. I didn't want to read anymore but I knew in the end my curiosity would win out and I'd end up finishing it.

"Carlisle."

I blinked, looking up to find Jasper standing in the doorway looking close to panic.

"I don't know what to do." he admitted and I could see the crippling guilt wash over him at that statement.

He came forward his hands shaking as he gripped the counter top tightly.

"She wont talk to me."

I felt Esme wince as his fingers dented the marble s easily as if it had been warm butter.

The next second she had him seated running a soothing hand along his arm.

Jasper tensed for a second at the contact before relaxing into her offered comfort.

"I can try and talk to her Jasper." I said "But it's going to take time for her to deal with everything she'd learnt."

He nodded "I know. I just…I don't know how to help her."

The only thing allowing me to leave Jasper in the state he was in was knowing Esme would do a better job calming him than I would.

That and the fact he'd only hate himself more if I wasted time I could be spending helping Alice on him.

I expected to find Alice much the same as I had the day she'd been watching the video, curled up in a ball crying.

Instead she was sat cross legged in the middle of her bed just staring blankly at the wall.

In many ways this was worse.

"Alice?"

She didn't move.

I sat on the edge of the bed slowly.

"Alice."

I stopped when she shook her head.

"That's not my name." she said in a monotone.

I nodded slowly "Would you prefer to be called Mary from now on?" I asked gently.

She didn't respond to that.

"Jasper's really worried about you."

Her eyes flickered a little so I pushed on.

"He feels like he's letting you down because he doesn't know what to do, what to say to make you feel better."

She was shaking her head slowly her eyes still trained on the wall.

"Alice talk to me." I begged slightly.

She sighed "I don't know what to say. I don't know how to feel. Just because I know doesn't mean I remember, it's like some horrific story you read that you can't believe is true, but it is true, or was true it was my life, but at the same time it wasn't."

She still wasn't looking at me, her face creased in a frown.

Her eyes suddenly dropped.

"He shouldn't feel like he's letting me down." she mumbled almost to herself. "He's the first good thing that happened to me."

I didn't know what to say to her, silence descended as I waited for Alice to be ready to ask for help.

"I wish I could forget again." she whispered.

My head shot up to look at her, her shoulders had slumped and her eyes had lost that blank look.

With a sigh I shifted closer to her wrapping my arms around her as she collapsed .

I held her tightly as her body shook with tearless sobs.

My mind came up with thousands of things I could say to her to try and make this better but I knew nothing would.

Nothing I could do or say would make this any easier, sometimes people just needed to cry.

Each member of my family I had turned had had a similar breakdown when things had become to much for them. Even Emmett, though he'd kill me if I told anyone.

Alice no had some idea of the life she had lost, and event though it hadn't been a happy one, it had still been her life.

"Why does it bother me so much?" she asked, startling me by sitting up suddenly "I shouldn't care, I mean they didn't."

I knew 'they' were her human parents.

One of the hardest things Alice had to come to terms with was their rejection. Her parents, the people who were meant to love and protect her, had given her over to people who had hurt her.

Why they had done that was still a question that hadn't been answered.

I tried to pull her back into my arms but she pushed away making me frown.

She was breathing heavily and I could tell she was trying to bury the hurt under anger.

"That wont help Alice." I said softly.

"Yes it will." she shot back "I don't want to care, I want to hate them, I mean they must have hated me."

"Alice please calm down." I said calmly as she jumped up and started pacing restlessly.

She stopped then whirled to face me the anger gone "Do you know what they would have done to me?" she asked softly.

Her rollercoaster emotions were giving me whiplash, and I knew why Jasper had found it imposable to deal with her.

Having her go from one extreme to another so suddenly must have been exhausting for him.

I really didn't want to answer her question so I tried to deflect it.

"Your parents probably didn't have much say in what happened once they decided…"

She cut me off "No I mean in the…asylum. What would have happened to me?"

"Alice, that's something I don't think you should know." I told her softly. God knows I wish I didn't.

I had seen first hand the cruelty of the asylums and ever since we had discovered Alice had been in one thinking about it made me feel ill.

"Please." she whispered softly using her big eyes on me.

"For the most part you'd just have been locked up." I said trying to pacify her curiosity without revealing too much "Asylums were like prisons really, places people, who we can now recognise as mentally ill, would have been put to keep them away from other people."

I paused but Alice's eyes were shining with interest and I knew she wouldn't leave it at that.

"James said." she looked at the ground "Shock treatments." she whispered out.

I sighed heavily "It wasn't until the nineteen twenties practises like that were brought in Alice, there is a good chance you didn't actually have to go through that."

I knew I was pushing the truth a little, with her visions it was almost a certainty she would have been a guinea pig for such treatments.

But she seemed to take my word for it as she nodded slowly.

"In the library where I found the records." she began hesitantly "There was a book there about things."

She seemed to deflate and I could see the internal struggle of whether or not she really wanted to know the truth.

I opened my arms as she climbed back onto the bed and curled up against me.

"What Alice?" I asked softly.

"It said about inmates being…abused." she whispered.

My stomach churned and I took a shaky breath, I didn't want to think about that and I didn't want Alice to either. Unfortunately the seed was planted in her head so I used the small bits of information we had to reassure her.

"According to James, there was a vampire there that turned you. If he cared about you enough to save you from James he'll have protected you from any threat Alice. I don't think you suffered much."

I had no idea whether that was true but I wanted to cling to the belief she had been protected as much as I knew she needed that reassurance.

The alternative was not something I wanted to consider.

"Thanks daddy." she whispered "I love you."

I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Alice, so much, and I am never going to let anything hurt you again." I swore.

I held her tight and felt the tensions lowly leave her.

"I suppose I have to look at the positive." she mumbled softly "I mean I don't remember, so I shouldn't worry, and without that happening to me I'd never have been turned and never have met Jasper or you."

She smiled up at me and my heart burst with love and pride for my smallest, yet strongest daughter.

Her smile widened and her eyes shone with life again "It's over now, I know all I need to, the futures more important than the past. Right?"

She looked up at me questioningly and I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yes Alice." I chuckled "Especially for a psychic."

She giggled happily and hugged me tight.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"That's what I'm here for Alice, anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm sorry updates are so slow, my writers block is killing me right now.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and thank you for being patient. **

**This one takes place during Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

**Pain**

Alice's pov

I curled up hugging my knees to my chest at the furthest point in the house from Bella.

A steady pounding repeated over and over in my head, sharp pain lanced through my temples as fuzzy distorted images flashed behind my eyelids.

A pathetic whimper escaped my lips, it felt like my head was about to explode.

"Alice." Carlisle's calm voice echoed around the small space.

"It hurts." I whimpered, my hands came up to grip my hair.

"I know." he sighed understandingly and I felt his arms pull me up so I could lean against him.

"I can't see anything." I admitted feeling useless. "We're all tied to Bella and the….foetus." I wrinkled my nose, what else was I meant to call it? "Nothing makes sense."

"Alice." I heard the slightly reprimanding tone in his voice "Stop trying to see, you know it hurts your head more."

I sighed in defeat "What else am I supposed to do?" I asked softly "Rosalie's not letting us near Bella, Emmett and Jasper are researching all they can and not coming up with anything really useful. All I can do is sit around while my best friend…" I trailed off unable to actually say it.

"Then we sit and wait." Carlisle said softly "Bella has made her choice, if she believes everything will be alright we have to trust her."

I couldn't help trying to see the outcome and shied back as pain erupted in my head.

"Alice!"

I glanced up guiltily, Carlisle shook his head in exasperation.

"Sorry, force of habit." I grinned a little.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighed softly.

I shrugged nestling closer into his comforting embrace. Silence fell between us, all I could feel was the steady thud repeating in the back of my head.

"Why do you think I can't see the…foetus?" I wrinkled my nose again.

"I'm not sure Alice." Carlisle murmured.

I winced again and sighed heavily as another spike of pain sliced through my head.

I pressed my forehead into Carlisle's chest with another moan.

"You're a doctor, make it stop!" I whined.

He sighed sadly and I felt his fingers probe over my head.

"I'm sorry Alice, I don't know how to." he said softly and I could hear the heavy guilt in his voice and felt bad for making him feel guilty. It wasn't Carlisle's fault my body was rebelling against me.

"It's ok daddy." I hugged him tight "It's not your fault, I'm sorry." I sighed "It just hurts."

"I know Alice, I wish I could help."

I nestled back into his arms "You are helping." I told him honestly.

He chuckled a little as though he didn't believe me.

"How are you feeling other than the headaches?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

I thought about that for a second before answering.

"Uncertain." I could hear the fear in my voice, it might seem stupid but uncertainty about the future terrified me.

My whole life I had always had some idea what was coming, what was going to happen.

Things may have changed, some things had been prevented but I'd always been able to see the outcome.

This situation was new to everyone and I didn't even have my ability to help see us through it.

I had no idea what could happen in the next minute and the thought absolutely terrified me.

I clung to Carlisle tighter, I needed to be a little girl right now clinging to her father as he gave her false reassurance that everything would be fine, and I needed to believe him.

I needed my daddy.

"Everything will be fine." Carlisle said in his soothing voice "We have a plan in place to remove the baby as soon as it can survive without Bella. Then we turn her. It's under control Alice."

I relaxed at his words before making the mistake of trying to pull up the vision of Bella as one of us I had been receiving for years.

"Ow." I moaned pathetically.

I really wasn't learning!

Carlisle brought a hand back up his fingers slowly massaging my head.

Jasper had tried this several times and whilst it didn't really get rid of the pain it did make me feel a little better.

"How's Jasper?" I asked softly.

I was worried about him but I couldn't be around him at the moment, the helplessness and self loathing I knew he was feeling every time I winced in pain was too much.

I couldn't keep putting him through that so I just steered clear. But I missed him.

"He's worried." Carlisle answered honestly "About you, about Bella, about Edward, about the threat from the wolves, about the possible repercussions of the whole situation."

I giggled "So like normal then?!" I joked trying to lighten the black mood that clung to the whole house.

I sighed out in relief as my headache faded.

"Jacob's coming." I could hear the relief in my voice.

"And to think you used to hate the wolves blocking your views." Carlisle teased.

I huffed moodily "Right now I'll even take the smell if it means I can get some peace."

Carlisle chuckled as he hugged me tight pressing a kiss to my head.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked in concern.

I nodded "Yeah I'll be alright now." I assured.

"It wont be forever Alice." he murmured softly "I promise everything is going to be fine."

I knew he was lying to me there was no way he could know that.

For the first time ever my father had just lied to me, and I felt myself relax because despite knowing he had lied he was my father and I believed in him completely.


End file.
